


Nightmare (one shot)

by Jikookboys



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, M/M, idk - Freeform, protectivejungkook, scaredjimin, theboysaresweet, theyreallroomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikookboys/pseuds/Jikookboys
Summary: Park Jimin wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling eerie.The boys rush to his room when they hear his cries, so they decided to comfort him.





	Nightmare (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling eerie so decided to right this.

//Third person pov//

 

Jimin walked down the narrow, dark hallway.

About two minutes ago Jimin had awoken from a deep sleep, but he immediately realized that he didn't know where he was, he shouted for his friends but no one answered back, he started panicking and took off out the door and into the hallway he was currently tiptoeing in.

If this was his kidnappers house he didn't want them to know he was awake, so he thought the best possible thing was to stay quiet as he walked down the narrow yet long dark hallway.

He looked around at the walls, they were a light gray faded color.

Jimin remembered this one particular wall being pink because tae thought it was a good idea to paint, but only that one wall because he was chased out the house by jin-hyung as he shouted at Tae saying we're not supposed to be putting paint on these walls.

Jimin chuckled at the fond memory.

His smile left his face when he felt his eyes starting to get blurry as the ground beneth him started to shake, he gasped and tried to run away.

He then heard the screams of his roommates, he started shouting their names, but the screams soon became distant.

Jimin's eyes were currently closed, until he felt a hand on the front of his shirt, he quickly opened his eyes with a gasp, only to be met with the love of his life.

Jungkook.

Jungkook had blood spewing from different parts of his face, his eyes, his mouth, even his ears.

Jimin screeched and tightly grabbed him. "Kookie, w-what happened to y-you, help someone!" Jimin screamed while also trying to call for help.

Jungkook just deeply chuckled and then walked away. "Kookie?!" Jimin called after him, he hesitiantly followed Jungkook to the edge of the hall where he could see light peeking through.

At the end of the hall was their living room?

It was their living room but just a bit off, something seemed off.

Jimin looked to the sofa.

Four heads were facing away from him. "Guys, what happened to kook-ah?" Jimin asked as he walked towards the front of them.

But when Jimin finally made it around to see their faces, he jumped back a loud scream again escaped his lips. "What's going on?!" He screamed, his friends looked just like Jungkook.

Are they playing some sick prank on me?

It can't be.

Where's Jin-hyung?

"Jin?!" Jimin shouted and slowly looked around. he heard thumps on the ground, he turned his head to see that his best friends have disappeared.

Jimin shook his head and continued down another hallway.

The only difference is this one was wider and brighter.

Jimin could see colorful lights glowing off the walls, what was he about to walk in to?

And then he heard a faint honk, like a clowns nose.

And then the big red thing came bouncing down the hall, Jimin watched it bounce towards him.

He got ready to turn away. "Play with us , Jimin." Jimin turned around with wide eyes to see the six of them dressed as creepy clowns.

Jimin dashed down the hallway, he ended up at one of those circus tents, which he definitely wasn't fond of since he was a young boy.

Once his parents took him to a circus, the clown traumatized him by locking him in a small room with fifteen other clowns that kept saying you're stuck here.

Jimin knew the clowns were following him, he could hear their horns honking and their big shoes hitting the tiled ground as they chased him.

Jimin leaned down to catch his breath. "Why is this happening to me?!" He cried, but stopped when he realized he should continue his way through the halls.

But Jimin was running and fell right through a hole in the floor, he screamed as he kept falling. "You're stuck here, Jimin!" The clowns screamed, Jimin cried and cried.

/////////

The boys heard the screams of the napping boy and ran right into the room.

Jungkook, of course being the first since he wanted to check on his scared boyfriend.

When they entered, there Jimin sat crying and breathing heavily.

Jungkook ran over to Jimin and gently touched his cheek. "Baby, are you okay?" Jungkook asked in a worried tone, Jimin shook his head.

"Had a bad dream, Kook." He whispered, Jungkook's bigger hands cupped his face.

"Baby." He whispered, the five friends observed the cute yet sad scene that they witnessed.

Jimin often had nightmares, but lately they were starting to get worse.

"Jimin, are you okay?" Asked Jin, Jimin nodded.

"Yes, thank you hyung." Jin nodded and patted his shoulder.

Tae and Hobi both pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bestie, how are you?" Jimin smiled.

"Feeling a bit better." Tae patted Jimin's cheek.

"Good, we can't having you sad can we?" Jimin shook his head 'no'

Hobi and Tae laughed and let Yoongi closer to Jimin. "Child, do I need to beat up your dreams?" Yoongi playfully asked, Jimin giggled, which made everyone smile.

Namjoon showed his adorable dimpled smile to Jimin as he pinched Jimin's cheek. "I love you kid, Yoongi and are are gonna show you some calmly music to fall asleep to, hopefully it helps." Jimin nodded and thanked the two.

Jungkook sighed and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. "Baby, I think we're gonna have to sleep with you." Everyone quickly agreed which cause Jimin's face to light up.

 

////////

Jimin didn't have any nightmares after that.

 


End file.
